


you should see me in a crown

by AngstBabyJae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, One Shot, Two Shot, based off of that catradora screenshot from season 3, can't wait for this to be debunked in four days, catra has to get worse before she can get better, maybe a two-shot if it gets enough kudos/comments, noelle keeps drawing adora with scars, so that's something, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstBabyJae/pseuds/AngstBabyJae
Summary: Catra was a pillar of confidence. She was unstoppable for the first time in her life… then she saw *her*. Suddenly, Catra couldn’t take it.---Catra is now the junkyard queen of the Crimson Waste and she has finally captured Adora. She can never seem to truly let her go...





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> There's some injuries, but nothing major and some language.  
Enjoy! (:
> 
> Edit: Whelp Catra getting kicked from the Horde was debunked in one day neattt

As Catra sat upon her new throne, with the enemy tied up and powerless before her, she felt unstoppable.

She noticed Glimmer struggling to teleport against her restraints.

“Nice try, Shimmer, but those cuffs are specially designed to dampen fancy princess powers like yours. Good luck getting out of this one,” she teased from her throne as the princess and her bleeding heart archer friend were brought before her new throne. 

“C-Catra??” 

There were bags covering their heads as to not give away the location of Catra’s new base of operations.

“Remove the bags,” Catra ordered.

“Would anybody like to explain what’s going on here!?” Bow shouted once his head was free.

“Did Hordak send you here to stop us?” Glimmer seethed, “Because we’ll only defeat you again!”

“The Horde?” Catra let out a chilling, near hysterical laugh, which left Scorpia, who stood dutifully behind her, smiling nervously, “Oh, you’re always so out of the loop, you princess bunch, aren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you see, I am in a place of higher power now. I have reached heights that I would have never reached under the Horde. I am stronger and I am more powerful than ever. It’s useless to try and stop me,” her stare hardened as she barely muttered the next part, “For I have nothing to lose…”

“Oh, you’re so sure about that aren’t you, Catra? If I were you I’d be running back to your precious Horde with your tail between your legs, or are you forgetting who _won_ the Battle of Brightmoon?” Glimmer sneered.

Catra’s glare hardened. Her loss at the Battle of Brightmoon was still a sore wound for her, despite being almost two months ago. She stepped menacingly towards the sparkly girl, causing the crowd to silence. Her voice lowered almost to a whisper as she spoke.

“Perhaps it’s you who’s forgetting who’s the one in handcuffs, dragged to her knees before the enemy,” suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed the smaller girl’s neck, causing the room to jump in surprise.

“Glimmer!” Bow yelled in vain, before being silenced by the ruffian holding him captive.

“You really think you have this all figured out?” she cooed, “You really think you’re gonna win this one?” she then screamed suddenly in the princess’s face before letting her go, gasping to the ground, “WELL, THINK AGAIN!”

Once Glimmer recovered she shakily faced Catra again and spit in her face.

“Fuck you,”

Catra wiped her face and ordered the guards to give them front row seats in the crowd around them. Catra had to close her eyes and swallow before proceeding.

“Bring her in!”

Catra was a pillar of confidence. She was unstoppable for the first time in her life… then she saw _her_. Suddenly, Catra couldn’t take it. Then she felt Scorpia holding her hand with a large claw and she felt a little better. A little better, but not much.

“This came with the prisoner, ma’am,” a guard said handing her the Sword of Protection. She grinned at it as she gripped it firmly in her hand, admiring herself in its reflection before returning her gaze to Adora. The sword had lifted her spirits a bit more.

Adora struggled against her unseen captors as she was pushed towards the throne with a bag over her head and her hands tied together behind her back. The crowd jeered and threw dull rocks and molded fruit at her as she passed. She was stopped before the throne and the bag was removed from her head with a flourish. The crowd got rowdier. Saying that She-Ra was not very popular in the Crimson Waste would be an understatement. Why? Catra did not know nor care. All she knew was that these people hate Adora, and that was good enough for her. 

A strand of Adora’s hair had come loose from her signature ponytail, a sign of distress. Catra got the urge to tuck it back into place. She restrained herself. She watched Adora’s eyes on her scowling face widen in recognition after it had adjusted to the light.

“Catra?” she asked, bewildered. Catra smirked.

“Hey, Adora,”

Adora looked around before spotting her friends tied up not too far away. Her face morphed into a scowl as she turned back to her.

“_Catra,_” she growled with resolve. Catra considered the hatred she saw in those eyes. They mimicked her own: incomplete. Not quite there yet. She didn’t completely hate Catra yet. Not even after all this time. Why did that fill the deepest part of Catra with hope?

“Welcome to the party, princess, I’ve heard this is what they’re like. Who knew? The Horde really was horrendous,”

“Then why are you still with them now?”

“Who said I was?” Catra’s eyes glowed with mischief, like she was playing a game.

"What are you getting at?”

“Do you see some shiny badge on me? I have something far more valuable now,” gesturing to the vast room around her, “And it’s much more impressive than some sword and a light show,” she gestured the the sword in her hand.

“Still trying to impress me, are you?”

Catra froze. That hit a nerve. Like with Glimmer, she stalked towards her prey, keeping eye contact as she went. This time the crowd continued to cheer instead of go silent. She studied her manner before grabbing her by the collar and pulling her closer, stopping when she was only inches from the blonde savior, and glared at her gorgeous face. She couldn’t help her gaze from dropping to her lips as she threatened her, sword secured in her other hand.

“Don’t you get it? This isn’t about you! This is about me finally getting what I deserve, and no one, especially not you, WILL RUIN IT FOR ME!” 

Neither spoke, eyes now locked in an intimate battle. Catra’s eyes flickered to her lips once more before settling on her cheek.

“Now,” she spoke low once more, “If I recall I scratched this up pretty badly during my attack on Salineas. I don’t suppose She-Ra scars. What a shame…”

Before Adora could process it, Catra clawed her face on the side of her face, causing her to cry out, before cupping it and bringing it close.

“Now, there we go,” she drawled, before kissing the fresh would and licking off the blood that was blooming there. The crowd roared in response. A small, wicked smile came to Catra’s face, though on the inside all she could feel was pain. She had never intentionally used her claws on Adora before, only She-Ra, and the pain that bottled up inside her where she thought she could escape from feeling it threatened to consume her, but instead she smiled, cruel and cold, “Sorry, baby, did that hurt?” _It hurt me more_ she thought.

The crowd erupted into laughter. It was like two sides of her were at war as her eyes raked her body. It was as if a bolder part of her was controlling her as she came even closer.

“I’ve left more, haven’t I?” _And I regret every one_, she didn't say. She felt Adora shiver under her touch and she ran her hands under the blonde’s shirt and jacket and up her back, inhaling the familiar smell of her old friend. Then she stopped. There under her shirt, was the scars from the Battle of Brightmoon, unhealed. She horridly removed her hands and blushed, struggling to compose herself in her shock.

Adora seemed to notice and knew exactly what Catra was thinking, meeting her eyes sadly, her previous malice gone, if only for a second. Catra cleared her throat and continued.

“Anyways, we can chitchat later in your prison cell. Guards, take them away,”

Glimmer and Bow’s protests were futile as they were forcibly led from the room. Adora only met her eyes sadly, like she did after Scorpia destroyed the virus disk, but this time with less fear and more pity. _Pity._ She’ll accept Adora’s pity when hell freezes over. The crowd seemed unhappy that they were getting off without an immediate execution, but she could stand their discomfort. She kept her eyes locked with Adora’s until they were well out of sight. She then cleared her throat and looked over at Scorpia. She knew she went too far. She didn’t care.

With the prisoners sent away, the rest of the hall was dismissed leaving only Catra and Scorpia and some choice guards remaining in the throne room.

“Wildcat?”

“Yes, Scorpia?”

“I- nothing…”

Yes. Nothing. That’s what it always is when people would rather keep hidden what they really have to say. Catra hasn’t been blind to Scorpia’s advances, and while they were unreciprocated, Catra appreciated the attention. The part of her that sounded an awful lot like Adora berated her for using the only true friend she had left for increasing her ego and leading her on, but the fallout would be a problem for future Catra. So was dealing with Adora and her “friends”. She was informed that a buff woman was them, but evaded custody, and if she was an ally of Adora she knew that she would come back for them sooner or later and they had to be ready. Adora’s friends never left her behind it seemed, unlike Adora herself. 

Catra’s mind wandered to the way Adora looked at her as she left, and soon all she was left with was the ache.

“Scorpia, can you leave me alone for a while, I… need my alone time,”

“Oh, sure, wildcat! I’ll, um, be around when you need me, okay?” she awkwardly left the throne room. Catra had to admit that Scorpia was getting better at giving her space when she needed it.

With no one around, her mind went where it always went: Adora. Sooner or later she’ll have to confront her in her cell and sooner or later she’ll have to let her go.

Of course, she never will. And she never does…

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Billie Eilish's You Should See Me In A Crown.


End file.
